


You Piss Me Off

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [39]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I’d do anything for you despite how much you piss me off.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 5





	You Piss Me Off

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're ignoring pretty much anything to do with ST:ID but I felt like Scotty deserved an apology

“Hey Scotty, I didn’t get a chance before, so I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you. Thank you, for everything.”

“Jim, you make be the biggest pain in the  arse I've ever met, but you’re also one of the best men I've ever worked with. And if it weren’t for you, I'd probably still be stuck on that frozen hellhole.  ** I’d do anything for you, despite how much you piss me off.” **

“If I ever take that for granted again, throw me out the airlock.  Bones’ll probably help. Wanna grab a drink?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
